


Croissant Donuts

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Donuts, Drabble, Easter, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Squabbling, obnoxious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they set up the neighborhood Easter Egg Hunt, Sam and Dean stop for coffee and donuts. The line is exceedingly long, but they find a way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croissant Donuts

 

 

"Dean."

"What?"

"Buy me two croissant donuts."

"The fuck is that?"

"It’s like… a croissant and a donut."

"What’s wrong with eating just a god damn donut? Are you soft, Sam?"

"Can I just get what I want without your opinion?"

"What’s the fun in that?"

"You gonna stop asking questions?"

"Are you gonna stop ordering shit?"

"Let’s not play this game, shall we?"

"Nah, it’s not like this is annoying, yeah?"

"Would you order my croissant donuts so we can go set up the Easter egg hunt for the block?"

"Well, dear, would you first explain what the fuck kind of food a croissant donut is?"

"How big is your dick, Dean?"

"Gigantic."

"Hah!"

"…what?! Oh fuck no! You cheated!"

"Order my croissant donuts!"

"Cheaters don’t get donuts, not even stupid ones!"

"Just like fucking Rock Paper Scissors. You always fall for it. So predictable."

"Uh, fuck you, Sam."

"You’re going to. After we hide the eggs."

"That sounds ominous. ‘Oh yeah, I’ll blow you… after the egg hiding.’"

"You’ve heard creepier."

"Ehh."

"Is your dick really gigantic?"

"Well, that depends, who’s asking and why?"

"Could I ride it?"

"Could you handle twelve inches of cock?"

"It’s not twelve inches…"

"Hi ma’am. Happy Easter. You waitin’ in line for donuts? Yeah, us too. Some line, right? Perfect for judgmental people to roll their eyes and gag like I can’t see what they’re doing two feet away from me. But you know, once I get my dick in my brother’s mouth, he rolls his eyes and gags too. Oh, I’m sorry. Wait. Come back. Stop. You’ll be so missed. …happy Easter!"

"…"

"The fuck you looking at Sam?"

"She’s bringing over her large, bald boyfriend."

"That’s cool. He can buy my twelve inch dick its own donut. And by the way—I won that last round, motherfucker."

"You’re delusional. You’re still buying me two croissant donuts. And here is large angry bald boyfriend."

"Hold my cane, baby."

"Dean."

"Hey dingus. You can have one free swing. Then I have to go buy my honey bun some honey buns."

"Dean…"

"Oh! Look at that! Impressive swing. Dude, you’re good. But we’re up next so I can’t play more. Happy Easter."

"…you pantsed him?"

"Well, yeah. It’s Easter."

"…?"

"Do I get one of those chocolate bunnies you think you hid in the house?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you get creepy. You eat the head first and make the body watch."

"If people can celebrate zombie Jesus, I can make my chocolate bunny into a zombie."

"You also eat the whole thing in ten minutes and get sick."

"…shut up. Hi. Two coffees, black. And two glazed and two croissant donuts please."

"Thank you."

"Say that later."

"When I’m rolling my eyes and gagging?"

"What do you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you celebrate Easter, Happy Easter! I'm at work, uploading on my break. Later on I'll be feasting on ham and doing my annual viewing of Jesus Christ Superstar. :D 
> 
> Have a great Sunday no matter what you're doing today. 
> 
> (Also, this is a picture of Spunky Dunker Donuts, one of the best donut places ever and you should totally go there if you're in the Chicago suburbs. They don't have croissant donuts though.)


End file.
